1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a double locking connector with a front holder which is used to connect, for instance, wire harnesses in an automobile.
2. Background
A conventional locking connector of this type is disclosed in Japanese Utility Patent Publication No. 19180/1991 and illustrated in FIGS. 11 and 12. The connector includes a connector housing a and a front holder f which is engageable with the housing a. The connector housing a has terminal accommodating chambers b in which flexible locking pieces d and stoppers e are provided for retaining metal terminals c in the chambers. The front holder f has double-locking flexible locking pieces g which are engageable with the metal terminals c, and terminal inserting holes h into which the terminals of the mating connector are inserted.
As shown in FIG. 12, the metal terminals c are inserted into the terminal accommodating chambers b of the connector housing a from the rearward end until the flexible locking pieces d are engaged with locking holes c.sub.1 formed in the metal terminals, respectively. In this manner the metal terminals are primarily locked in the connector housing.
Under this condition, the front holder f is engaged with the forward end of the connector housing a so that the double-locking flexible locking pieces g engage with locking holes c.sub.2 formed in the metal terminals. Thus, the metal terminals are secondarily locked. Hence, the metal terminals are positively prevented from disengaging from the connector housing.
When, on the other hand, it is desirable to remove the metal terminals from the connector housing a, it is necessary to disengage the flexible locking pieces d and g from the metal terminals c. The removal of the metal terminals is, in general, carried out by inserting a jig into the connector housing a from the forward end of the housing. However, with the conventional double locking connector described above, the insertion of the jig into the connector housing is not permitted, because the front surface of the connector housing is covered with the front holder f.